


Avengers x Agents of Shield

by NuttyPeggyStark



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Ignore Trip's death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyPeggyStark/pseuds/NuttyPeggyStark
Summary: What if Tony Stark, Melinda May and Hope Van Dyne were best friends since the age of 8. No one would believe because of their parents' rivalry. However, their friendship might just save the world.





	Avengers x Agents of Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This alternate reality takes place mid season 2 of Agents of SHIELD when the 'real SHIELD' came to take over Coulson's SHIELD. What if Melinda May had reached out to some old friends to support her and her squad. What if those old friends were the world famous superhero and billionaire, Iron Man aka Tony Stark and CEO of Pym Tech, Wasp aka Hope Van Dyne?

"May, we gotta find a place to lay low until we are ready to strike back to that crappy 'real SHIELD' " Coulson commanded to May, pacing around outside a car. "Simmons, Fitz and Skye are very tired and we need serious help. Mack, Hunter, Bobbi and Trip are relying on us at another location and are in huge danger too! MAY! Are you even listening?" Phil yelled at seeing May ignoring every word coming out of his mouth.

"Let me contact some old friends. Give me an hour." Melinda walked away from the big SUV they had stolen into the darkness. "Hide in that building." she pointed on the left at a shabby-looking, abandoned building.

Phil huffed and opened the car door and whispered at the trio to wake up. The trio sleepily trotted with all their equipments, gear electronic and clothes to the interior of the building. It revealed a poorly furnished room with a rather large king sized big where Simmons, Fitz and Skye had silently claimed and a bathroom.

~1 hour later~

Melinda arrived in an expensive limousine fit for at least thirty people and horned at the building, waking up Phil, Jemma, Fitz and Skye.

"Come on guys, I found a good place to help us get back on our feet!" Melinda screamed from the window. The four of them stood gaping at her until she appeared next to them and started packing their stuff.

"Where in the world did you get the money to get that limo, May!" Skye asked delighted at the prospect at riding in a limousine, with Jemma and Fitz soon joining in her excitement. Melinda grabbed all their stuff and loaded them into the very spacious and comfortable limousine. 

"I will explain everything after we settle in at our destination and pick up Trip, Mack, Hunter and Bobbi a couple blocks away!" May shooed the four of them into the limo. "Everyone say hello to our very amazing chauffeur Happy Hogan, just call him Happy!"

"He looks so familiar" Phil thought to himself. Putting on his seatbelt, he took a good look in to limo. There were large leather couches, surrounded by shelves of all types of food, along with a microwave and much more. Together with Simmons, Fitz and Skye, he marvelled at the limo.

They pulled up at a motel a few minutes away to pick up Trip, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack. While Trip and Hunter joined everyone else in marvelling at the limo, Mack and Bobbi looked around suspiciously and slightly worriedly, wondering where the money came from.

"How the bloody hell did you get us a limo, May! Come on! I am dying to know!" Hunter begged her.

"I will explain to you all in detail later. Don't worry." Melinda promised. She cranked up the music and began eating the ready made cheeseburgers.

~2 hours later~

After an arduous 2 hours of guessing where they were going, the team with the exception of May had fallen asleep. They soon reached a very familiar building with a large "A" on the side of the building, followed by smaller letters "vengers". 

"Melinda! We have reached! Do you mind waking up your team?" Happy requested from the driver's seat. Melinda proceeded to wake them up and retrieved their baggage. The team were half asleep when they were led into the Avengers Tower through the back door, only meant for the Avengers and their allies by Melinda May and Happy. Instead of putting them into separate rooms, May wanted to surprise them and laid them in the Avengers common room which a bunch of comfortable blankets, pillows and mattresses.

~The next morning~

Coincidentally, Phil, Skye, Simmons, Fitz, Trip, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack woke up at the same time after hearing the loud sounds of May's voice and some familiar voices.

"May?! Where are we?" Skye asked, rubbing her eyes from tiredness. 

"Welcome to Avenger Tower, loyal agents of Melinda's!" None other than Tony Stark grinned at them, holding up his muscular arms up dramatically.

"What the bloody hell?! You know the Avengers! Tony Stark! WOW! That's so cool!!" Trip jumped up, pointing at Tony then May.

"Great to meet you too, kid. Cap, who will soon be coming, was good friends with your Howling Commando grandfather and is quite pumped to meet you!" Tony shook Trip's hand and then, he looked dead eye at Phil. "Nice to see you are not dead, Agent!"

"Stark!? What the hell is going on right now?" Phil moaned, rubbing his head in confusion.

The other members of the team also stood up and took in their surroundings. Why were they at Avengers Tower? Home of the amazing Avengers!?

"How the bloody hell do you even know Tony Stark, May!" Hunter cried out.

Melinda smiled and started a story...

"Many years ago, Howard Stark (CEO of Stark Industries and Co-founder of SHIELD), Hank Pym (CEO of Pym Tech) and Lian May, (Director of the CIA), three of he most powerful and influential people of their time, who coincidentally hated each other, all sent their kids to the same elite boarding school, coincidentally called "Elite Boarding School for Kids". Despite their parents' very outright fights and displeasure in them interacting, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne and Melinda May went along to become best friends. The end.

The room was deadly silent for a while until Tony and Melinda started clapping for comedic purposes.

"That story seriously deserves an Oscar, oh my goddd!" Tony cried out tears of laughter and leaned on a laughing Melinda! Something that only Phil had seen! Last time he had seen her laughing was before Bahrain. 

"On a serious matter, from now onwards, SHIELD-under Agent's leadership and the Avengers-under Steve's leadership will be joining forces. You all will be living here and we will fight back against the fake SHIELD."

"Introducing the Avengers. First up, we got Legolas! i'm pretty sure many of you know Barton" Tony started introducing the Avengers, who were walking in fashion shows style, which included, catwalking up to Tony, give him a hug and blow a kiss at the watching crowd before standing next to May. 

"Next up, we got our very own Popsicle, complete in his spangled outfit. Everyone knows he has America's ass!" Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, who was using a banana as a microphone. that he had randomly fished out from his pocket. Steve bowed at the crowd after hugging Tony and standing next to Clint. 

"Next we got Brucie Bear! One of the biggest minds in the world! I mean that quiet literally! Bruce rather awkwardly waved at the crowd and Jemma and Fitz nearly fainted at the sight of their favourite scientist/hero. 

"Next up we have Pointbreak! The man after my own heart!" Tony dramatically hugged his chest. Thor smiled jovially at the crowd and slammed his powerful against Tony. "Nice to see our SHIELD brother, Man of Iron!" . Skye sighed at his muscles.

"Lastly but definitely not the least, we got our own female Avenger, introducing Natalie Rushman aka the scariest avenger!" Natasha catwalked to Tony, kissed him on the cheek before standing next to the other Avengers. Confetti popped over the six of them and they bowed.

Melinda took out her phone and immediately started snapping photos of them from different angles.

"Back to serious business, we will help you defeat the fake SHIELD and will help re-legitimise SHIELD! You will all get your rooms which we monitored to an extent by JARVIS, my AI, for security reasons and you'll be training with us! On the living floors, only everyone in this room, the maintenance staff, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter - unlikely though, James Rhodes and Hope Van Dyne. Inform JARVIS or kick ass if you see anyone else!" Tony instructed, holding up pictures of every name before clapping his hands and saying "you all rest today and tomorrow we start Operation 'Bring Down Fake SHIELD'".

Everyone except of Mack and Bobbi cheered. Something which was noticed immediately by the Master Spy herself, Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff. 

"Agent, you and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow," Tony grinned evilly. The other Avengers nodded and gave a wicked smile. "about why you didn't tell us that you were alive and kept it a secret for so long."

The rest of the Avengers looked slightly angry and Phil shrank back slightly, worried about how much they would scream at him for letting them think that he was dead.

~30 minutes later~

The agents of SHIELD go to their designated rooms with a lot of excitement in them while Mack and Bobbi meet up in her room to talk.

For a while, the duo just awkwardly stare at each other, not knowing what to say.

"We are so screwed, Barbara!" Mack whispers. "There is no way we can go against the Avengers and even the herself Black Widow side glanced me and definitely suspects me of something."

Bobbi sighed and pulled out a communication device. "Agent Morse reporting in. Urgent intel to inform Robert"

"Director Gonzales here. Where are you now? Gather intel and prepare to bring down your teammates and whoever is evidently aiding them!" The Director of the 'real' SHIELD" commaded.

"I am sorry but that cannot be done!" Bobbi worriedly told them.

"Why the hell not?! Are they working with the FBI-shit-or even worse-HYDRA! Keep them under control at HYDRA, Agent Morse!" He commanded. Bobbi and Mack rolled their eyes.

"Sir, they have teamed up with the Avengers. The ones who beat Loki himself and the Chituari. They plan to not only. bring us down, but also re-legitimise themselves, which they can easily do with the help from Stark!" Mack paused to hear the reaction of Gonzales and the council next to him.

However, there was a tense silence and a loud screaming of 'motherf*cker' in the background. Meanwhile, an AI decided to keep a watchful around the duo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos! I hope to update this soon!


End file.
